


[Podfic] When Little Stone Man Met Big Green

by RsCreighton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Fury, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Beta Bucky, Beta Clint, Beta Hill, Beta Phil, Cavemen, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Omega Tony, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty young caveman Omega Tony meets the Alpha of his dreams, and they sort of accidentally begin gathering misfits into a tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Little Stone Man Met Big Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Little Stone Man met Big Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661726) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Happy new year, ya'll! <3
> 
> Big thanks to AnonEhouse for the BP statement, and the wonderfully fun stories to record! <3

When Little Stone Man Met Big Green

By: AnonEhouse

1:09:33

 

[MP3 Download @ Mediafire (Zipped)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0h0ivblmieauyb0/When_Little_Stone_Man_Met_Big_Green_ZIP.zip) (131MB)

[M4B Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2fvdt6e7ufpii23/When_Little_Stone_Man_Met_Big_Green.m4b) (56MB)

 

Listen:

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kapntpn8in95ouk/Chapter_One.mp3) 18:32

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ct6z7x67was7r9i/Chapter_Two.mp3) 5:40

[Chapter Three](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ofwmdaxpp1889n/Chapter_Three.mp3) 6:54

[Chapter Four](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t5o6o3yc6vbwcrt/Chapter_Four.mp3) 9:07

[Chapter Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ypov0y26w4qtl1v/Chapter_Five.mp3) 9:45

[Chapter Six](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zoy0wy5ou2v8y5a/Chapter_Six.mp3) 6:01

[Chapter Seven](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/za2sjvjh8e97hpd/Chapter_Seven.mp3) 13:34


End file.
